The Secret Chronicles
by KHWriter108
Summary: Leon and Cloud were friends ever scine they could remember, but what's going to happen when Cloud starts to feel other feelings for Leon? Leon x Cloud Yaoi. Rated T for Language
1. Chapter I The Start of A Long Day

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter is short, a lot shorter than I would like, but I cannot make it a 7,000 word chapter like the stories I read, cause that would be my entire story. . . Anyway, if anybody DOES read this, review please? **

It was almost time, two twenty five. Cloud got out of his last class of the day. To add to that, it's Friday. Professor Vexen, in Cloud's opinion, was the worst teacher there was. "Remember class, that report is due on Monday, NO exceptions!" As a moan of anger came from the class, the bell rang.

Cloud picked up his things as quick as he could. Just as he was to step out of the door, Professor Vexen asked, "Cloud, could you come here, please?"

" Of course. Professor Vexen." Cloud said with the up most amount of despair in his voice.

"Now, as you can probably guess, you grades aren't so good. This report can get you up to a B in this class, this is, if you do good."

"Yea, sure. Is that all?" Cloud asked. Professor nodded his head, and before he was done, Cloud was out the door

"Got yelled at _again, _Cloud?" Cloud knew that voice. It was his best friend, Leon.

"Nah! It was the same old, Professor Vexen telling me how I can bring my grade up." As they got their stuff out of their lockers and walked to Cloud's car, they were talking about what girls were the hottest.

"It has to be Xion!" Leon argued. Now, Cloud didn't really care about how hot the girls were, he cared about how nice they were. The drive back to their house was fast, only being about five to six minutes away from school.

"Can we go get some food?" Leon asked.

"Fine. We'll go to the Korner Diner." The Korner Diner was where Leon and Cloud first met. They were only three and they didn't meet again for another year, but they both loved that place. A big HELP WANTED sign was hanging out in front. Cloud already had a job, at a musical and play studio. But Leon had no job.

"Hey, Cloud. You think I should apply there?" Leon asked. He seemed to be excited, becuase he had forgotten he was hungry, and he went up, asked for an application, and went to a table and started to fill it out. Cloud came and sat down on the other side of him and ordered for both them.

Once the waitress left, the best soccer player in the school, Xemnas, and his girlfriend Larxene, walked in and sat to the table opposite of them. Larxene was one of Cloud's great friends. She waved to him, and he waved back. Xemnas glared at him slightly, he was certain that Cloud was trying to steal Larxene from him.

"Finished." Leon said. Cloud was happy for him, and he took the paper and ran to turn it in for Leon, but he ran into the waitress, knocking the food and drinks on Xemnas.

"How dare you!" Xemnas shouted. Cloud was on the ground already curled into a ball to defend himself from Xemnas' upcoming attack.

"Xemnas, no!" Larxene shouted, but it was too late. He had already swung his leg at Cloud. The scream of pain was too much for Leon to bare.

Just when Leon was about to attack Xemnas from behind, the manager came out. "Hey! Get outta my Diner! All of you right now!" He said. Cloud and Leon ran for their car, but Xemnas, with his soccer legs, was faster.

Xemnas forced Cloud to the alleyway to the side of the diner. Larxene tried to stop him, but she did no good. So Leon took his chance and jumped on Xemnas from behind, pulling him down. Xemnas punched him across the face. He was knocked cold. The last thing he could remember was the sound of a police siren and the lights.


	2. Chapter II The TurnOut

**A/N: I never expected to get any views, and 17 is a lot for me in about 12 hours, keep reading, and I'll try to type faster!  
**

Cloud's eyes felt heavy, and he could barely see. "He's waking up! Is he O.K.?" He could hear voices of his friends. But the one that was most distinctive was Yuffie, another one of his very good friends. "Wha...what happened?" Cloud asked, just barely above a whisper. "You were attacked by Xemnas, you and Leon both. If it wasn't for Larxene calling the cops, who knows what could've happened to you." Yuffie said.

"Leon...Leon! Where is he! I need to make sure he's O.K!" Cloud was always making sure Leon was fine, after the incident with his parents.

_-Flashback-_

Leon was over at Cloud's house on a rainy night about fourteen years ago. The visibility outside was basically zero! Leon's parents were away on business, and this was the day they came home. They never came to pick Leon up. The next morning on the news there was a report of a crash. It was Leon's parents. They ran into a Semi and flipped over.

Leon was devastated. He refused to talk to anyone, and barely ate anything, for weeks. Cloud finally got him to talk again, but he was sent to a foster home. Cloud had his parents take him to visit Leon everyday. One day they went, and they brought some papers. One day, when Cloud went to Leon's room to talk to him, his stuff wasn't there. Cloud thought he was adopted, and would never see him again. When he went back to his parents in tears, Leon and his things were there.

There was a big smile on Leon's face and he ran and hugged Cloud, a very rare occasion, even at this age. Cloud's parents had adopted Leon! Over the next fourteen years, Cloud made sure that every single minute of Leon's life was pure happiness.

_-End Flashback-_

"Yuffie, see if they'll take me too see Leon" Cloud told her. She came back with a nurse and a wheelchair. With the help of the nurse, Yuffie got Cloud into the wheelchair and took him to Leon's room. Leon looked horrible. His cheek had one large bandage across it. His right arm and left leg had a cast. "This is my fault..." Cloud said between tears. "If I didn't bring him to the Korner Diner, he would be fine! I promised myself I would keep him safe!"

"Cloud, don't take this all out on yourself. It's Xemnas' fault, not yours! Everyone knew he was going to snap one day, he was just building up all of his anger. Leon just happened to make him pop!" Yuffie said, reassuringly.

"Xemnas. . . Where is he, Yuffie?" Cloud asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. "He was picked up by the police just when he was about to attack you. He broke your arm, and cut your cheek open, but that's it. Once the police saw what he'd done, the took him to the jail. He just turned eighteen yesterday, so he got tried as an adult."

"Cloud. . ." It was Leon's voice. It sounded weak and merciful.

"Leon! You're awake!" Cloud said. "I'm sorry Leon. I'll never take you to that diner again! This is my fault. Please don't be angry at me. Leon I-" Koru cut him off.

"It's fine... Cloud, you're like my brother. It's impossible for me to hate you..." The nurse said that Cloud and Leon had to get their sleep now, and visiting hours were over. Yuffie came to see Cloud every day, along with his parents. Then they would take him to see Leon.

Eventually, the day they got out of the hospital and go home, arrived.


	3. Chapter III What is This Feeling

It's been about two months after the incident at the Korner Diner. Cloud and Leon were getting out of their casts the next day. They were back in school. Xemnas' sister, Paine, was the only one in their grade who didn't talk to them or signed their casts. In fact, she could care less if they were _alive_. She thinks that they planned on getting Xemnas into jail.

The only downside of being in a cast was Cloud couldn't drive, so his parents had to pick them up and drop them off. That night they fell asleep fast for the knew they were getting out of their casts.

"Leon! Wake up! Today's the day we got out of our casts." It was Cloud. He was very excited to be able to walk again. They got to the hospital at around noon. Leon was glad to get rid of the "stupid-ass cast" in his words. Cloud, however, wanted to keep both of his. They went home so Cloud could drive his car to school.

He bolted in and out of the door to their house, just grabbing his school things and his car keys. Leon was already in the car, with a smirk on his face. Something was different about it though, something Cloud couldn't seem to figure out. "You ready for walking again, Leon?" Cloud asked, laughing. "Sure, if I can tell you something." Leon seemed nervous and embarrassed. "Sure, you can tell me anything, and you know that" They were already out of the drive way and down the street.

"You know Larxene, Xemnas' old girlfriend?" Leon asked, his face redding.

"Yea. She's my friend, remember?" Cloud said, with confusion in his voice. " Well, she_ did _save our lives, in a way, and well, that showed me something about her."

"Go on." Cloud said.

"What I'm trying to say is, I like her, I _really_ like her, Cloud." Renyu almost swerved the car into the ditch.

"Damn animals getting in the way of the road!" He lied. "So, you like Larxene? More than a friend?" Renyu said, still exasperated.

"Yea. Do you think I'm getting my hopes too high?" Leon's never really had a real girlfriend before. But the thought of Leon dating someone, made Cloud...angry. He had no clue what he was feeling, so he shrugged it off, but it lingered.

"No, no. You should ask her out" Cloud lied again, trying to hide the anger in his voice. The rest of the car ride was a sort of awkward silence. _Why do I feel like this? Koru's like my brother! Am I just scared for him, or is this something more..._Renyu thought as they walked to their lockers.

There Larxene was waiting, seeing them not in wheelchairs, she screamed. Yuffie and Kairi, Yuffie's best friend, and Vincent, Leon's friend, were all there with Larxene. The rest of the day was them talking with their friends about how weird walking was after being wheeled around everywhere. At the end of the day Larxene was at Cloud and Leon's locker again.

"Hi. I... I just wanna say sorry, for what Xemnas did to you two." Larxene said, looking at Leon's face, with a glimmer in her eyes. Leon's face was already getting red from nervousness again. Cloud looked at Leon. Cloud wasn't happy. He walked away from the two and straight to his car. He knew Leon would ask Larxene out there. The next thing he saw was Leon running out of the school in a big hurry.


End file.
